


Hiccups

by mikeyreject



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hiccups, M/M, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7195721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyreject/pseuds/mikeyreject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How do you get rid of hiccups?"</p><p>"I don't know just put my dick back in your mouth"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pilotmikey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilotmikey/gifts).



> the question of 'has anyone got hiccups while sucking dick and what happened' has kept me up at night so i decided to write about it

Michael threaded his fingers through Luke's hair. He tugged at the blonde locks in attempt to bring his mouth closer. Luke turned his head, his scruff rubbing the inside of Michael's thighs. He left small kisses up his thighs moving to his hips. He let his head fall into his lover’s lap. His fringe partially covered his face just like when his was kid. While reminiscing the moment, Michael lovingly stroked Luke's cheek. He moved his fingers lower to touch his pink lips. He missed the feeling of Luke's piercing but he knew even without it his boy wouldn't disappoint. He slowly pushed his tattooed fingers into the younger boy’s mouth. Luke sucked on them and put on a little show while batting his eyes, his baby blues peering at emeralds. “You know how much I’m enjoying this, but I would much rather feel your lips wrapped around my cock princess.”

Luke took that as a sign to get busy. He knew his boyfriend wasn’t in the mood for teasing but Luke was. He lived to see Michael’s body tense, to see him squirm on the sheets, his eyes shut and mouth open wide, obscenities flowing out, and if he was lucky it would push him to be a little extra rough. Luke wanted to hurt. Nothing made him happier than seeing red marks down his back and handprints on his ass, and knowing it was Michael that did that. 

He gripped the base of his dick and stroked it, lightly squeezing the tip. Since Michael adored having his balls played with Luke gave them extra attention. His tongue licked over them before he made his way all the way up to the tip. One hand dandled his balls as the other brought Michael’s dick to his lips. He lingered in the same spot gently licking the tip. He rubbed it over his pink lips, smearing precome all over. He darted out his tongue in hopes to catch a sweet taste. The teasing continued until Luke couldn’t take it anymore he needed to get a good taste of his boyfriend.

A good amount of Michael’s dick was in Luke’s mouth. He tried to take his entire length down his throat, all the way until his nose reached his pubes. Whatever he couldn’t reach he pleasured with his hand. He couldn’t quite deepthroat yet but he tried his best and looked good doing it. Michael was so lucky to have him. A pretty little angel with hands behind his back slurping and sucking his dick. Luke bobbed his head and make sinful noises, enjoying his task. Suddenly he gagged and choked on Michael.

He pulled back, a string of saliva connecting from Michael’s tip to Luke’s lips. Michael began to ask if Luke was alright but he was interrupted by a hiccup bursting from the blue eyed boy. Three hiccups proceeded out of him in a row. He couldn’t speak a full sentence even if he tried. Michael didn’t hold back. He laughed at the younger boy and how such a tiny noise shook his entire body. 

"Okay how do you get rid of hiccups?” Luke asked still laughing at the situation.

“I don’t know just put my dick back in your mouth.” Michael pouted. His dick was still hard and glistening with a glaze of Luke’s saliva. It wasn't going to fix itself.

“I can’t exactly give you a proper blowjob when I’m hic- hiccuping every 5 seconds. Unless you want me accidently biting your dick off, you're going to have to settle with a handjob.” Luke sighed as he moved his hand to jerk off Michael. 

They sat next to each other on the bed. Their arms crossed to reach the others dick. Michael opted for wrapping his entire hand around and using fast strokes while occasionally applying more pressure. Luke on the other hand, let his hand fondle his balls and then only use 3 fingers to lightly tease Michael. Once they sensed that the other was close they made it a race to see who could make the other come quicker and then be known as the handjob king. 

Michael came first, he couldn’t handle the feeling of Luke caressing his balls any longer. However Luke came shortly after, hearing Michael moan out his name combined with the quick pace built up set him off. Their hands were covered with white and sticky come. Since Luke’s shirt was already stained both boys wiped their hands on it. 

Luke pulled off his dirty shirt and threw it into a pile of other clothes that needed washed. The room was dramatically quieter as the boys calmed down from their orgasms. Michael kissed Luke’s shoulder then rested his head there. They relaxed in a few more moments of silence before Michael noticed and piped up. “I guess orgasms get rid of hiccups.”


End file.
